Promise me?
by InspireInspireInspire
Summary: I never realized how much I loved him until he made me promise to stay with him forever.


**Promise me**

**Rated: T**

**I don't know why I wrote this, I guess I was just bored and inspired. Please excuse any errors. There shouldn't be much.**

**Warning: there's no sex but there is boyxboy kissing**

* * *

Naruto sits perched on the love seat next to the window with a black book and pen in hand. His hair is tussled and he is dressed in a white dress shirt and black dress pants. His brow is furrowed as he scribbled in the black book. Across the room sitting in an arm chair is his raven haired lover, Sasuke Uchiha. He too is dressed up, his tie is loosely done and his black blazer is draped over the back of the chair. He sits cross legged with a news paper in his hand. Every several minutes or so he sighs and turns the page ever so slowly. The room is dimly lit, most of the light coming from the setting sun outside. The window that Naruto leans against is frosted over due to the chilly air, outside a light snow begins to fall.

A small sigh escapes Naruto's lips as he closes his book with a _thud_. Sasuke slowly tears his attention away from his paper and folds it neatly on his lap, "Something wrong?" he asks. Naruto shakes his head and walks over to him. He sits himself in front of the raven on his knees and rests his head on his lap.

**Sasuke's POV**

My fingers run through his soft golden locks and he sighs in content. I can't help but smile at his adorable actions. I chuckle to myself causing him to stare up at me quizzically, "Are you sure _nothing_ is wrong?"

He sighs and my heart skips a beat, it's unusually for him to be acting this way, "What's wrong?" I ask in a serious tone.

He gets up and proceeds to sit on my lap, wrapping his arms around my neck. I rub his back waiting for him to respond, "Sakura found out we're together and she wasn't too happy about it."

'_Sakura…of course she didn't approve, she was in love with me'_ I thought to myself in disgust, "What'd she say?"

"How do you think she took it?! She practically tore my head off when I told her and it didn't help that Ino was right there with her."

"I'm sorry." I didn't know what else to say, I didn't really care for those two girls. They always hounded me in my younger days so their opinions really didn't matter. Naruto thought otherwise though, he was practically best friends with Sakura.

"I don't' think she'll talk to me for a while." He snuggled closer in the crook of my neck and sighed. My hand kept rubbing small circles on his back trying to relax him, "She'll get over it."

**Naruto's POV**

I pulled out of Sasuke's neck and looked into his black orbs, "Kiba's still not talking to me, or you for that matter."

"I'm not friends with Kiba, I could care less if he talked to me or not."

I blinked a few times trying to figure out if he actually understood what I was trying to tell him. "What?" he asked oblivious. I groaned and shook my head, hiding my face in the crook of his neck again, "You don't understand." I mumbled.

Sasuke pulled me away and touched his forehead to mine, "What is there to understand?" he kissed my lips softly, "That your friend is being a douche just because you're in a relationship with another man?"

I nodded like a small child, I felt as if I was five years old. He kissed me again and I closed my eyes relishing in the feeling of his soft lips. He hugged me tighter bringing me in closer as I tangled my fingers in his silky black locks. When our kiss ended he sighed happily, his breath was warm to my skin and he smelled like mint tooth paste. I laughed at the last though throwing my head back so I wouldn't hit his. He gave me a weird look but proceeded to smile, "You okay?" My laughter stopped and again we were staring deep into each others eyes.

"I just don't want to be judged for loving someone. It was different with the Kyuubi, I dealt with those blows but this is so much different. I _love _you and I just want people to see that. I don't want that to stop me from becoming Hokage and I certainly don't want to loose the bonds I have with people."

"Hmm, Kiba will get over it Naruto, some people are just uncomfortable in different situations. Sakura will realize that as long as I'm happy, she's happy. It's not like her and I could've dated anyway, she was so clingy." He smiled and rubbed his nose against mine

"I have a bad feeling about all of this Sasuke…"

He sighed again and stood up, taking me with him. I yelped like a girl in surprise which caused me to blush when he started laughing at me, "Shut up!" I shouted. He laughed again and walked me over to our bed where he sat me down. He climbed up on the bed with me and drapped his arm around me, "I love you" he said kissing my cheek.

I blushed again and leaned into him, "Things will work out in the end, they always do. I have no doubt in my mind that you will become Hokage. This is a new era Naruto, more people are excepting than you believe. Kiba is just going through denial and shit. Like I said, he'll get over it." He kissed me again and then whispered hot words into my ear that made me shiver.

He chuckled evilly and pushed me down on the bed, slowly unbuttoning my shirt. He lowered his lips to my neck and started sucking. My breathe hitched and I grabbed onto the back of his shirt causing it to wrinkle. After leaving a pretty good sized mark he moved his head so he was look me in the eyes. He smiled, probably noticing my flushed face. I laughed and kissed his lips, "Promise me you'll never leave." I said in a hushed tone.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Promise me you'll never leave." My facial expression went blank when he asked this, was he asking me to stay with him forever? I must've taken a longer pause than expected because the next thing I knew he had his hands cupping my face and he was saying my name. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and kissed him passionately.

"Dobe, are you seriously asking me to _marry _you?" His face turned red for the hundreth time that day, he was so adorable when he got embarrassed.

"I'm just asking you not to leave me, I love you." My heart melted at his words, how could I leave him after all that we've been through? He really was an idiot if he seriously thought he had to ask me to stay.

I caressed his cheek slowly and then pulled him into a sitting position so I was on his lap. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly, kissing his neck. He moaned softly, thinking I couldn't hear it. I rubbed his back for a few more seconds and then pulled away, "Such a stupid question." I said as I kissed him again. His hands tangled in my hair making me shiver in pleasure, "Mhmmm…I promise."

We pulled back for air and on his face was a large grin. I couldn't help but laugh at my lover, his facial expressions were priceless at times. He tackled me off the bed and we fell with a _thump_ on the floor. He laughed hysterically and I covered my ears. _'Sure he was cute but he was still annoying at times'_ I thought to myself with a chuckle_._

His laughter suddenly stopped and he removed my hands from my ears, "I love you."

"I love you too Naruto."

* * *

**It's short, I know but that's why it's a one-shot. I don't do good writing multi-chapter fics. haha.**


End file.
